Chocolate Kisses 2: Happy Last Year
by XxDonMelloxX
Summary: Chocolate Kisses Sequel. Matt and Mello do some sight-seeing for their last holiday together. As events unfold along the way, they come to realize that their love for eachother runs deeper than they could have ever thought.
1. Mat 1

Chocolate Kisses 2:

Happy Last Year

M x M2

Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely gentlemen or the manga series/anime/story/whathaveyou that they hail from.

But if I did, there would be porn of it. Or something like that.

....Anyway.

**Author's Note: Okay... so, since writing Chocolate Kisses, my Matty has long beaten me out of the habit of spelling "Mat" rather than "Matt." (I **_**still**_** think it's cute. XD) ~So now I do spell it correctly, for all of you out there going "wtf Mello, you loser. You're not a genius, you can't even spell your lover's name haw haw haw." I CAN TOO. XD **

**HOWEVER. For the sake of format and consistency, I will continue to spell it as Mat throughout this story. (And for those I've converted into spelling Mat Muahahaha.)**

**Also: I apologize for not having this up sooner. Much sooner. You all know what that means, don't you? x3**

**Enjoy.**

**-M-**

Part 1: Mat

I yawned, stretching unneccessarily wide to give Mel a slight nudge with my hand. He was getting annoyed with me, but I didn't care. Christmas... well, to be perfectly honest, Christmas had _sucked._ For the most part, anyway. I mean, there were some good parts, but really... I could have done without the eggnog war and the fighting between Mello and I. That's what really ruined it. And today hadn't been too bad so far... just Mello getting annoyed with me because I was bugging the hell out of him (on purpose) while he was trying to write in the journal I'd gotten him.

See, Mr. Bookworm over here just wanted to stay home and chill out. But me? Hahaha. For once, I wanted to _do_ something. And it's kind of funny where my inspiration for this came from, but let me try to place you in my shoes for a minute here.

What would you do if you _finally_, after soooo long, finally paired up with the person of your dreams? I bet you can think of so much, right? Go on romantic dates, get married, move in together, all the good stuff. You wouldn't think about dying with the person at that time, though, I tell you that. When you first start "going" together, I'm pretty sure the thought that you could be killed any day wouldn't be on your mind. But really... it really is something everyone should think about. I got a fortune cookie slip once that said, "Before you leave your home, tell the ones close to you that you love them. You never know if it could be your last chance."

Well, anyway, that's what was weighing on my mind today. Mello was pretty hot on Kira's trail. It was getting harder and harder to predict what sorts of turns this case would take, but one thing was way sure. One thing we both knew.

We most likely weren't coming out of this alive.

How much does _that_ suck? You finally pair up with your soulmate and among all the lovey-ness, there's that nag in the pit of your stomach, the wrenching pain of knowing that something horrible is going to happen and that you're powerless to stop it because you've already accepted the task, and the good of the world is lying on your shoulders. Like Batman or something. Every superhero has to make sacrifices... every superhero would give up their lives in an instant for the good of the world... (What the hell am I talking about?)

The point is, Mello had long ago taken on this task, to bring the mass murderer Kira to justice. It was a good thing that I understood Mello better than anyone, or I'd have been _really_ pissed off about this whole situation. I mean, I wasn't raging pissed off about it, but I was pretty mad that Mello had decided the only way to bring Kira to justice was to... well, I won't get into it. I don't want to think about it.

What I want to think about is where we should go and what we should do before that God forsaken time comes. I let my eyes flicker to Mello, watching him for a long, silent moment. He was deep in concentration, writing in that journal as if he didn't think he'd have enough time to fill it out before...

Okay, yeah, the plan pissed me off. I hated seeing him getting so on edge every once in a while as he planned for it, checking his presicion, checking sources and such to make sure that no factors had changed. I hated the way I could feel his eyes watching me like he was afraid it would be the last time he'd be able to see me. I hated the way it felt like our days were drawing to a close, because I'll tell you what. Even if he does die... even if it's certain that he won't make it out alive...

WOW, ISN'T THIS A HAPPY CHRISTMAS?! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! SMILE!! :D ...(Awesome topic change, Y/N/ABORT/RETRY?)

Now you see why I wanted to go out and do shit for Christmas or New Year's or whatever? There was no way I was going to let our last holidays go without doing something special. No way I was going to let the fact that our li- er his life- Oh, fuck it. _Our_ lives, were drawing to the end of their threads... (What the hell am I rambling about?) ...... Er, yeah. Anyway, ....

This is what happens when I think too much.

With a deep sigh of frustration that was directed more at myself than anything, I pulled myself up to stand. A yawn and a stretch as I headed to my room helped me to wake up a bit more, but a shower would really do the trick. I needed one, anyway.

I yawned again as I stumbled into the bathroom, running the water to my desired temperature as I stripped down. Water ready, I stepped into the shower and let the lukewarm drops slip over my skin. Generally, I'd do more thinking in the shower. It was a nice quiet place to think, especially showering alone. But I didn''t want to think anymore. Not about the Plan, anyway. I started to think of places to go, things to do, the little blob of pink on the shower floor....-??

Wait, what the fuck-?! Blinking in confusion, I knelt down to examine the small pink glob in the shower. Where the fuck had _that_ come from?! I immediately looked up and around the shower. At least it didn't appear to be the fungus from the Super Mario Bros. movie, or anything out of Ghostbusters. (Thank God, that shit's just weird.)

I ran a finger through the slimy pink substance, bringing it to my nose to sniff. There hadn't been any girls in our apartment in a very very long time... since Mello chased away my last girlfriend. Two years ago. (Bastard. He's lucky I know his reason now.)

It smelled... _feminine._ Strawberries 'n' Creme shampoo? But it smelled familiar, too. I stood again, continuing to wash myself and my hair as I tried to think where I'd smelled it befo-

Oh. Oh hohoho. Of course. How could I not recognize _that_?

Mello. His hair... He used _strawberries 'n' creme shampoo?!_ I had to bite my lip to keep from snickering at the thought as I finally hopped out of the shower and opened the closet to grab a towel. If he was using it, where was he _hiding_ it? He _had_ to be hiding it. The bottles weren't in the shower... not on the floor, not in the trash... Under the sink? Nope... Not in the medicine cabinet...

I began to sift through the closet a bit, looking behind stuff.

Muahahaha. _Bingo._

"Ooooohhhhhhh, Melllllloooooo~..."


	2. Mello 1

Part 2: Mello

"Ooooohhhhhhh, Melllllloooooo~..."

I rolled my eyes. So much for my few moments of peace. Mat had been thoroughly intent to not leave me alone today. I was _trying_ to write in the journal he'd gotten me. Just how much fucking time did he think I had to use it, anyway?

I heaved an agitated sigh at his tone, barking out an annoyed, "What?" in reply. I continued to write, waiting for him to speak. Silence. Still, I didn't glance up. I knew he was fine, and my assumption was proved moments later when he sauntered into the living room with his hands behind his back. I watched him in my periforal vision as he moved to stand in front of me, leaning against a wall.

"What is it, Mat?" I asked, finishing a sentence before looking up to him expectantly. I wasn't altogether certain I wanted to know just what he wanted at the moment. His goofy smile was one of the mischevious kind, and I wasn't really in the mood just yet for any sort of antics. I tossed my head a little, shifting some of my bangs from my face to lock my gaze with his as he finally began to speak.

"I finally get it, Mello." He began, nodding slowly. My eyebrows arched at him, silently asking to be enlightened as to what the fuck he was talking about as I tilted my head a bit.

"Oh, really?" I asked monotonously, still quite unamused.

"Yep." He smirked, still nodding. I sighed again, waiting for him to continue.

"I finally understand why everyone thinks you're a woman."

...._Excuse him?!_ My gaze hardened, my eyes narrowing at him as my arms slowly folded across my chest. I didn't speak, still waiting for his all-exciting discovery. Whatever it was, he was probably going to get his ass kicked.

"You like pink, Mello? What's this, huh?" He asked, triumphantly extracting two bottles from behind his back. My shampoo and conditioner. I took a deep breath and let it out in a steady sigh.

"What does my shampoo have to do with anything, Mat?" I frowned, still glaring at him. He laughed, shaking his head.

"This is _it_, Mello! _This _is the reason everyone thinks you're a _woman!_ You use womens' shampoo and conditioner, you have long hair, you walk around in sexy revealing leather, you look like Madonna's long-lost twin...-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. Within seconds, I was up and dashing for him through the apartment. He yelped, dropping the bottles as I rushed for him, and darted for his room.

"GET BACK HERE, MAT!"

"NOT A FUCKING CHANCE, _MELDONNA_!" He laughed back at me as he reached his room and slammed the door shut in my face. I banged on it, trying to shove it open with my shoulder.

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE, NOW!"

"Promise you won't hurt me?"

"_Much._" I growled in response. I was quite thoroughly annoyed by now, and he knew it would be smartest to stay holed up in his room for a while to let me cool down. There were ways to placate me, of course, if he wanted to.

With a sigh and a last kick to the door, I moved back into the living room to pick up the bottles of hair product and return them to their hidden spot in the bathroom closet. So what if I had guilty pleasures?! Doesn't everyone? At least it was just shampoo and conditioner. Could be worse. I could wear lace panties or something.

...I bit my lip a moment, wondering if he'd like that...?

No. I was _not_ going to resort to that. Lingerie? Fuck no. I rolled my eyes at the thought and turned to leave the bathroom when I was suddenly brought face-to-face with Mat.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted, stumbling back a bit in my surprise. I hadn't even heard him leave his room. "You asshole! Don't do that to me!" I frowned, moving to make my way past him. He stayed in the doorway, blocking my path. He'd just taken a shower, so I was sure he didn't want to ask me to take one with him. What the hell was he doing?

"Mello," he began, looking me right in my eyes through his amber lenses. Damn those goggles. Still, I felt at least a bit better that with the lighting and angle he was at, I could see right through the damnable things to meet his gaze. My bad mood melted away a bit, though I was still annoyed.

"What is it, Mat?" I asked, my annoyance still evident in my tone. He stared at me, silent a moment as he stared right back into my eyes.

"...I want to go somewhere for New Year's." He finally spoke. I just stared at him.

See, Mat had already asked me this quite a few times today. He'd asked that we go somewhere, do something, go sight-seeing, _something._ It had started sometime after our... um. Christmas nap. After our...

Anyway, it had been hours since we'd woken from that, and he'd started asking not too long afterward. It was getting late in the evening now, and I was going to be starting dinner soon. But at the moment, I was quite taken aback that he was _still_ asking to go out for New Year's. So this time, I just stared at him. He was really serious about it. He really wanted to go out somewhere. But why? I didn't see the point. We had plenty of work to do here, and just because Christmas had been less than perfect didn't mean we needed to go somewhere else for New Year's.

"Mat," I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair. He took hold of my hand as I dropped it, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss to my wrist that sent a shiver through me.

"Please, Mel? This is the last...-" he paused and took a deep breath, and I couldn't help when my expression softened a bit, slipping to one of mild concern. He pulled himself together and continued.

"You and I both know we likely won't ever see another Christmas. This'll be our last New Year's together-"

"What do you mean, _'we_'?" I interrupted, my voice a bit sharp as I frowned at him. _I_ likely wouldn't ever see another Christmas, true, but there wasn't much room for error in his part of the plan. So far as he knew, I should have a 50/50 chance of living. And I wasn't going to tell him otherwise. But Mat wasn't third at Wammy's for nothing. If he figured me out... I didn't want to know what he'd do. And that was why, even if he figured me out, I was going to continue to insist that nothing of the sort would happen.

He ignored my question. "Let's make the most of the rest of our lives together. Please, Mello?" He asked instead, rewording himself. As if I wouldn't catch what he meant. But for now, I would let it slip.

"There's still a lot to do, Mat-"

"And you've got plenty of time to do it, Mello. Hell, we can work while we travel, if it bothers you that much. But I want to get away from it, just for a little while. I want to have a happy New Year with you, Mello. Just one holiday..."

I swallowed a lump in my throat as he moved forward, taking me into his arms. I could feel myself melt at his touch, surrendering to his welcoming embrace as I hugged him back. It was ridiculous to be in such spirits right now. It was fucking Christmas, for God's sakes. And here we were talking about our last days on this miserable planet.

I knew I was being stubborn. Really, there was no reason to protest, was there? A little sight-seeing never hurt anyone, and if Mat wanted to go... well, I'd kind of been the reason for our ruined Christmas. So I should at least grant him New Year's. He more than deserved it.

I heaved a heavy sigh, finally caving. "Fine, Mat. Fine. We'll go somewhere. But you're planning the trip. And if nothing else, let me work on that journal while we're out."

"Deal, but you _have_ to promise you won't spend the whole time with your face stuffed in it."

I chuckled a bit at his wording. "Yeah, yeah. Deal." I relented, and smiled softly as he placed a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll go get started planning. We should start tomorrow."

I blinked in confusion. "Tomorrow?" New Year's was days away. How many places was he planning to visit??

"Yeah, tomorrow! Don't worry, Mello, you'll have fun. I promise." He grinned, slipping from the bathroom to start planning. I couldn't help but smile a little watching him get so excited over it.

Yeah... he certainly deserved to have some fun time. I'd been working him so hard. And really, we could both use the vacation. I left the bathroom, curling up on the couch with my journal again, watching him for a moment as he tapped away at his computer, looking up places and hotels. He was too adorable sometimes, my Mat.

I hoped he'd always know how much I love him.


	3. Mat 2

Part 3: Mat

Yes, yes, YES!!! Words can't even express how excited I was that Mello had finally agreed to go sight seeing for New Year's. I hurried back into the living room to plan our itinerary. I knew it would probably become a little skewed along the way as we drove cross-country, but if we at least had a base list to stick to, we could attempt to keep on track to arrive at our destination for New Year's Eve.

Yep, I already had a few places planned out. There were some places I'd always wanted to go, and I knew Mello would enjoy them, too. We were going to go out and have fun, be romantic and mushy and happy and everything else that we could have been doing all this damn time if we hadn't been so stubborn to admit how we felt about eachother.

I lit a cigarette as he sat beside me on the couch and began to list out places in my mind. Since we were already on one side of the country, I figured it would be best to start with attractions close to home. That being said, I tugged my laptop onto my lap and clicked on my web browser. I knew exactly where we could go first, and we wouldn't even need to stay at a hotel. It was a day trip.

I googled the mysterious location, pulling up a schedule of tour rates and times. I hadn't really checked for its tours before, so I hoped they'd be open on a Saturday. Lucky for me, they were! Tours from 9am every morning through 3pm or 5pm, depending on which tour we decided to take. Sweet. One thing I wasn't too keen about, though, at the bottom of the schedule were two little notes: "All rates subject to change without notice," and "All times subject to change without notice." lolwut? Seriously? That sounds pretty asshole-ish to me. I mean, I could understand times changing due to something going wrong on-site, but _rates_ changing? What the hell kind of shit is that? You really mean to tell me I'm gonna show up looking for a $31 tour and suddenly be told to pay more because they feel like it? I know, I know, they could mean discounts too. But if so, they could at least _put_ that on the notice.

I licked my lips, passing a glance up to one of the windows. Looked like it was snowing again. Hopefully the mystery place wouldn't close due to weather tomorrow. (Why yes, I _am_ teasing you by continually saying "Mystery place." It's fun.) Having gathered the information I needed for tomorrow's adventure, I put my laptop down and moved to stand by the window. Yep, it was snowing. Not too badly, at least. The roads had already been cleared from Hell's blizzard of yesterday, and the snow didn't really seem to be sticking. Plans for tomorrow should be smooth as ice. (Even though saying that totally makes me sound like a fucking loser. lol. Who says that anymore, really?) ... (If you do, there's a special Loser Test online you can take just to make sure you're not at a fail degree of losership.) (I digress, I have no idea what the fuck I'm saying. =D)

I leaned an arm up against the wall, staring out at the falling snow as I smoked my cigarette. Today had been fun. Presents, a snowball fight, Mello getting wet, sex, sleep, lounging around, and now Mello agreeing to go on a trip... gotta admit, it was a pretty good day. There was only one thing missing. Mario.

I turned from the window and headed back to the couch, placing my cigarette in an ashtray before moving to plop myself in front of the tv. Well, to be honest, I'd already played the new Mario game Mello had gotten me. It kind of only took me a few hours to beat. I wasn't bored of it, I just felt like something else. Maybe Super Mario 3. Hadn't I left off in my favorite world last time I played that? I turned the game on to check. Yep, world 4, the one where suddenly everything is _fucking huge_ and Mario looks like a shrimp. I love it. That one's so much fun.

"What do you want for dinner?" I heard Mello ask me from the couch. I could tell he must be watching me because his voice didn't sound distracted. I can always tell if Mello's preoccupied with something else when he talks. Just like I knew he could tell if I was completely entranced with my games when I spoke. Which, currently, I was. (Giant goombas are fucking awesome lmfao)

"Uhhhhh..." was my response as I tried to think about dinner and giant flying turtles at the same time. Somehow this ended with me thinking about the giant cake monster thing in Marrymore in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. (Don't knock it. I've heard bad comments about that game. The game is awesome, dude.) That cake looked fucking delicioius... I'd eat that. (Is it just me, or did that sound sexual?)

"_Mat._" Mello tried again, making me blink as I snapped out of my thoughts. I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter to show that I was paying attention. Kind of.

"Ummm. I don't know... food?" I tried, knowing this was what they call a 'wrong answer.' I could practically hear his eyes roll as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Then you'll like whatever I make."

"Uh huh." Mystery food? Sounded fine to me. Not like Mello was a bad cook, anyway. I'd even be fine with leftovers from last night. Hell, I'd even be fine with like... goldfish crackers. I don't care. (Pizza would be awesome, though... Mmmmm, pizza.)

It was another moment before I heard him move from the couch and head into the kitchen. I didn't care what he made, so long as it wasn't ladeled with chocolate. Cuz that would just be weird. Chocolate can make a lot of things nice, I admit, but... not everything. So I was relieved when, a short while later, the scents wafting from the kitchen didn't contain anything chocolatey. Mello could be like that sometimes, doing shit just to spite me. Then again... I guess I shouldn't complain, cuz I was guilty of that, too. (Heh heh heh. What can I say? He's fun to tease.)

"Mat, dinner's ready. Come eat." He called, and I gave a grunt in response as I hurried to finish the level and save my game. That done, I turned everything off and headed into the kitchen.

"Oh, Mello. You're so _talented._" He'd made sandwiches. Well, whatever. I couldn't compla- wait a second. What the hell kind of sandwiches _were_ these, anyway? I know I'd smelled stuff cooking...

He passed me a sort of look that in itself seemed to say "Mat, shut the fuck up, sit down and eat it or face my wrath," so I didn't question the food any further. Instead, I took my seat and peeked under the hood of the bun. I could see Mello watching me as I did this, picking up his own sandwich and taking a bite as I quirked my brow. I couldn't help smirking. Of course, I hadn't given him enough credit. The bun was warm, and he'd made some kind of turkey, bacon and pepperjack sandwich that smelled really fucking good.

I placed the top of the bun down again and looked up at him again as he swallowed his bite of food.

"You were saying, about my talent?" He smirked, rising from the table to get a drink. I watched him move from the table before picking my sandwich up and taking a bite.

Oh, man. The bun was warm and lightly buttered... damn, this was good. I swallowed the bite in my mouth and shook my head. "Talent? Did I say you had talent? Cuz I totally lied." I replied with a straight face. I glanced over at him again and he'd turned to glare at me over his shoulder.

Sometimes... I don't know when to quit. "Where'd you learn to cook?" I continued. As if I had a right to talk. I could probably burn orange juice. Don't ask me how. To emphasize just how "horrible" the sandwich was, I started coughing and patting my chest. "Augh. It's so bad, it's bringing tears to my eyes."

"_I'll_ bring tears to your eyes," is what I heard next, and I was out of that seat so fast I must have been a blur. Just as much a blur as Mello was as he'd lunged for my seat, ready to nail me in the head with his fist.

"Aahh... temper, temper, Mello..."

"Kiss my fucking ass, Mat! Sit the fuck down and eat the shit cuz I'm not making anything else tonight."

"But _Mello,_" I whined, like a kid to their parent. "It tastes like your mom's ass cookies."

"_EXCUSE ME?!_" Oops. Wrong choice of words? I blinked, ducking as a pot flew across the room at me.

"OKAY, OKAY!! I'LL EAT IT!!!"

"YOU FUCKING BETTER."

I carefully hurried back to my seat, like a puppy with its tail between his legs and his ears laid back. As I picked up my food again I made sure to watch Mel from the corner of my eyes. It was so hard not to laugh.

Damn, that sandwich was so good. Hahaha.


	4. XOMFG WAT IZ THIS

Hello, readers! I am tacking this note up here for a few reasons.

1. To let you know I am still alive! 8D

2. To apologize all of you readers, be you one who has been waiting for nearly a year for me to update this fic or whether you are a new reader eager for continuance.

3. In the event that any readers may not have glanced at my recently tweaked profile, so that I may explain to you what is going on with the story you are waiting for.

4. I, uh. ...Don't actually have a #4 but 4 is my favorite number so I wanted to put one. 8)

Well... here's the thing. You see, I was JUST about to update this story when a man came along and sat down beside me. I passed him a funny glance and he asked me what I was writing. "A story," I replied, and continued typing. The man nodded and watched me typing for some time before he suddenly began to shake his head.

"Your story is shit." He stated. My fingers paused over the keyboard, a slight glare settling upon my features. (Once a Mello, always a Mello...)

"I beg your pardon?" I asked with as much calm as I could muster.

"Shit." He repeated, and tapped my computer screen. "This right here. S. H. I. T."

I grinned, chuckling a little as I nodded and shrugged. "You're right." I agreed. "You are absolutely right. What the hell am I doing writing this shit?"

"Seriously!" He smiled, laughing with me as I closed my laptop. We stood from the bench we'd seated ourselves upon, still laughing a moment before taking a few breaths to calm ourselves.

"So you really think it's shit?" I asked once again. I had to know, of course, before doing what I was about to do.

"Yeah! Worst shit I've ever read in my life!"

Those were the last words out of his mouth before I swung my computer at his head.

And that's why I haven't been updating, because I broke my computer and lost everything!

...Actually, none of that is true in the least. I just, um. Wanted some sort of semi-epic excuse.

The truth is, I was wisked away by a magical being-

Ok, I'm sorry. lol Honestly, from the last time I updated my profile which was just short of a year ago, I began work. Since I have begun work, I have been moving up rather quickly with the company and as a result have been working a LOT. On top of which, my depression has kicked in quite badly... worst it's been in a long time, and it's been bringing me down for months. I've barely had any urges to write, though I haven't forgotten about any of the stories I have started here.

In case you were dreading a shut-down notice, you may take your deep sigh of relief now. I have every intention of continuing each story here that I have not finished, and perhaps even starting more. I have not forgotten about them, nor do I intend to abandon them. THERE SHALL BE UPDATES! DX -Shakes fist-

The Chocolate Kisses sequel, (Happy Last Year,) may still be a while before it can be updated. I have big plans for this story, and I have been doing research for it here and there. If I can't find the information I'm looking for soon, I'll have to alter my outline a little and continue on without it. It will still be fun.

Lunar Eclipse will likely be updated soon, and may not take me too long to finish.

If any of you are reading Straitjacket, my collaboration fic with my Matt (SirSmokesALot), we intend to update that soon as well.

Once again, my sincerest apologies for the aggravating wait I've been putting some of you through. As Ms. Lovett said, "All good things come to those who can... wait..."

I promise the wait will be well worth the while.

I will see you all soon.

-Mello-


End file.
